A Guy in Alfea
by B1onicSeahorz3
Summary: For the longest time, Alfea has been known for being an all-girls school. Well, things change when a guy has more magic in them then survival skills. Enjoy the life of Quince and his troubles through Alfea
1. Red Fountain Reject

Winx Club FanFic

_Hey FanFic Users, readers, followers etc. This is my first fanfiction, and it's about a topic that I like discussing. I thought it would be interesting to write a story about Winx Club because it was and continues to be one of my favorite shows in my mind, due to the outstanding storyline and character concepts. I hope this story is good and I hope you enjoy! :D_

_For this story I thought it would be interesting to have a male character that attends Alfea, the story starts in Season One, everyone is freshmen and the Red Fountain Academy has just been introduced._

I have an awkward heritage here in this society, my father was a Red Fountain figurehead while my mother was an Alumni from Alfea. Great, now I can be a fairy thing and wield a glowing sword and wear tights while doing it! Joy *sarcastic response*! –sigh- I guess I just want everything to pan out for me you know. I don't think that any of these schools will accept me because in every school I break a rule. For Red Fountain I have too much magic, for Alfea…well it's an all-girls school and I'm not in the mood to get castrated anytime soon. The only place that will accept me in Cloud Tower, but I would be a reject because I'm too much of a gentleman to even be on the same level as some of those witches. But let's see if I'm right, that way I can end this little monologue quick. As I walk toward…well actually fly toward Red Fountain, I notice a woman in the forests below me. I couldn't tell precisely what she was wearing all I know is that she had very long, brownish, hair with a tan skin tone. She looked fine and I wanted to just keep going, but my instincts told me to escort her and make sure she was okay. I lowered myself to the ground and seeing her clothing better, a faded-looking green shirt with a pink skirt. Her eyelashes looked like they carried sixty pound weights, those hyper extended lashes that look like a plane has enough room to land and then add three restaurants right next to it. She had very long, beautiful legs; this was really the only feature that caught my eyes right away. And of course, like every other girl in this town, she was wearing wedges. As I walked towards her, I saw her trying to pick some flowers with those annoying water nymphs floating around her and getting on my last nerve. Ignoring them, I stayed to my mission, making sure she didn't need help before I went off to Red Fountain. I crouched in a comfortable distance away from her

"Well, you don't see women in this town trying to get their hands dirty fooling with dead plants every day. You need some help with that?" I said kind of casually in my normal arrogant words. She turned around and was slightly startled, making her slip and almost fall into the lake if I didn't catch her in time. Me and my awesomeness….errr…anyway, so I helped her up to her feet, and dusted her off.

"Wow, you scared me. Is there something you wanted?" she asked, I was too focused on her figure more than her words, but I'm a good multi-tasker when it comes to this type of stuff.

"I was about to ask you the same thing, I mean if you want I can help you escort some of that…whatever that used to be." once again, me being very arrogant with my words.

"You know for a Red Fountain Boy, you sure are rough." She stood there, squinting her eyes and crossing her arms. She then stomped her foot on the ground and did this swift catwalk looking spin, whipping me with her hair.

"Well I'm not Red Fountain yet, I don't even know if I want to be one of them yet. I just saw you here, it looked like you were struggling and it's obvious you don't need my help so I'm just gonna fly away now."

As I finished off my sentence I copied her move, I did a little catwalk, Michael Jackson-looking spin thing, crouched down and opened up my wings. People say my most attractive quality is my wings. They are large, black wings that look similarly to a pair of angel wings when they start out, as they start to flap in large strides, flints of what they say to be diamonds or silver, are reflected off my wings. Some say that when I use all of my magic, or I get very protective, my wings change from this jet black color, to a very vibrant silver color and expand to the fullest length making them the most beautiful pair of wings ever seen on a fairy, let alone the fact that I'm a dude with wings. Anyway, as my wings reflect into her eyes I hear her say

"Wait!...I could actually use a lot of help. My friends decided not to stay out here with me and went straight to Magix and told me to catch up when I have the chance. Can you…help me escort these to my room, please?" all of that rage from my arrogance, washed away from her. That beauty I saw when I landed went right back in its place and I knew not to screw this opportunity up.

"With pleasure, hop on, there's enough wing for both of us. Where to?" I said as I placed a cheeky grin on to show my…somewhat innocence.

"Do you know where Alfea is?" she replied, as she climbs on my back.

"Of course!...But uhhh…just in case I forget…Is it, that way or this way?" she giggled lightly

"Fly up and the pink building you see is where it is, you can't miss it." She smiled after she said that. I'm so glad I stopped that arrogance act with her. I would miss out on that beautiful smile that made the color of white look dull.

As I fly up towards Alfea, I feel pretty good about myself here. I have the girl, the looks, the reputation, and as soon as I get accepted into Red Fountain, The ginormous scythe that I have always wanted is waiting for me. Things are already looking up for me. I drop her off at her dorm balcony asking her if she wanted to be dropped off in Magix too. She said it wasn't need because she's doing some research on a plant spell thing.

"Okay, well I hope I see you around sometime, and hopefully I remember to start on the right foot that time. By the way, I never caught your name, mine's Quince"

"Nice to meet you Quince, my name is Flora"

"Wow, ironic name for a plant lover*sarcastic*. Well, catch you later" and before I heard her say bye, I flew off to Red Fountain, which was conveniently right next door practically.

Flying over there was a breeze, good thing too. My wings were starting to hurt, you try flapping nearly 200 pounds of pressure for two and a half hours and see how you like it; man it's brutal. Oh yeah plus I had a girl on top of all of that, so yeah my precious wings needed a break.

So I finally arrive at Red Fountain, and I see two of my friends from Magix on their little pathetic cycle things; Riven and Brandon, as well as two other dudes just chilling in the stands, a Blondie and a dude with glasses. I tried to ignore them because I need to talk to the Dean first, it's pretty important if I want to actually hang with those guys. Ignoring them didn't work at all. In fact, it drew even more attention to me than ever before. But for now all of them just waved, and I did my salute gesture. That's like my half way wave to show them I am in a huge rush. I finally see the Dean and I'm still on time after all the BS it took me to get here. Unfortunately, our conversation was short and filled with bad news. It was a ginormous monologue, but in a nutshell I have too much magic to be trained under Red Fountain…just as expected. But for those who love a good story here's how it went down

"Hey, sorry I'm late. I had tons of delays on the way here, has to help this girl, beat up Riven, slash the bike things, the usual for my nature." I started off on the wrong foot here, I should've sliced the bikes…even though it is fun to do.

"Ummm…right, you are…Quincey correct? Your father has told me a lot about you…however the descriptions he gave me are not what I see here. Why don't you tell us about yourself?"

"Okay, the name's Quince first off, only the ladies call me Quincy and if you're a lady then expectations have gone way low. Best fighter out there…"

"Of course that's something that all say, can you prove that?"

"Absolutely!" As soon as I said that, I fear everything went downhill, my first step was of course showing my wings mixed with my magic ability of metal, but I had to go through this whole outfit change thing, similar to a fairy. So I did my amazing chant "Even in the blackest darkness, I call upon my silver angel to shine forever light!" and the metamorphosis happens. First thing, that amazed them was the outfit change, since the floors are metallic in that room, the floor "crawled" up my body to make an armor that was all silver with the pigment of the floor adding some light gold lines in between. The chest plate was in the shape of an upside-down pentagram. The lines for the star being a golden legs were covered with a thin robe that looks similar to samurai pants. And of course to top it off, my beautiful silver wings jetted out from my back reflecting all of the sunlight outside directly into his face. Covering his eyes he then took a look and saw all of the energy around my body looking to enjoy the show.

Now it was time to impress, the feathers of my wings sharpened themselves into almost knives and as I thrusted my wing outward, the knives dug in where ever they stabbed. My first move before I can use my ability. Luckily this room was already metallic, but if this was the woods, where metals are very low, I use this to charge the energy of myself into the area around me. This unique ability is called Radial Alchemy. Now that my energy is shown through my element I had to show my attack and defense strength.

"Call forth your strongest Specialist, and watch them lay waste to my power" when I said that, Riven walked in. "Riven, care for a rematch?" I chuckled

"Don't mind If I do…" he replied as he drew his Rapier out and and gave an evil glare to combat mine.

Riven charged at me with full force, perfect time for a defense move. I rose my hand up, as if to say talk to the hand and chanted "Repel Magia". Instantly a barrier of a translucent silver-ish material rose from ther ground with it, catching Riven's rapier before it hit me. I then chanted "Alchemy Magia: Magnetic Vortex" which turned the silver pane into a warp hole and crushed the sword within it. Riven was stunned at how quick I regenerated from the last fight. I tossed him a new weapon, because I don't believe it would be a fair fight if I had magic and he had fists.

"My turn" I said sarcastically as my wings spread to their farthest span possible, all the feather knives stood on end and locked on to Riven. I chanted "Alchemic Needles" and the feather knives shot out of my wings. Riven tried his best at blocking, until they weakened the sword and shattered it. When I noticed that I stopped my attacks and changed to my normal form, walking over to Riven to make sure he was okay. Riven and I were friends since we were about five years old and I would feel awful to hurt him to a point of paralyzing him. He was fine, and I walked him over to sit down a bit getting us some waters. I then looked back at the Headmaster as he was shaking his head.

"What's wrong? I didn't want to hurt him like this." I stated hoping that was the problem.

"Quince, you are a very strong warrior, I will give you grace for that. And it's not like I don't want you to attend this school. But I'm afraid, you will either have to attend Alfea or Cloud Tower."

The happiness was immediately drained from my face, he noticed and replied "It's not that we don't want you. I know you have a great power, and you have trained very hard for a place here. However, I don't want that strength to go away because of our technology getting in the way. Again, you do have amazing power and talent, but it would be best if you attend a magic school to hone those skills, than rely on our weaponry to channel and weaken your power. I am truly sorry." The headmaster was courteous to give me my weapon that I would use to be in Red fountain, my father's scythe that he left on "layaway" for me when I was accepted into Red Fountain.

"I understand Headmaster. I guess I'll be on my way to Alfea then." I said with a very dropped saddened voice.

"I will inform Ms. Faragonda of your arrival." He replied back with a I guess that was a smile for "Cheer up at least you're going to a school", but still, Alfea, An all-girls school… well until today was an all-girls school.

Riven was smart enough to keep his mouth shut as I fly in shame to Alfea…


	2. A Guy in Alfea?

Winx Club FanFic 2

_Previously on this BionicSeahorse Production, we have left our protagonist to fly toward Alfea after being rejected from Red Fountain Academy for having too much magic. Now Quince must learn how to cope with the teens of Alfea and the problems ahead for the Winx and him._

My trip to Alfea was probably the longest commute I have ever made, I didn't even decide to fly that day, I just walked for more than half that time. I walked at the gate and noticed all the women looking in my direction, this was the one time in my life I actually disliked being around women. What made this experience worse was the fact that I had to tell them I would be attending here, after all of this pep for me "Some like you must only be here for a date." "Red Fountain really up-ed the standards" and every one, every single beautiful woman who thinks I am strong, now looks at me as a reject from Red Fountain for not being good enough. Like I wanted that on my mind as I pass through the halls of this school. I finally get away from them and meet with this Fara Gona person, old lady, with glasses and bushy white hair, out dated style. She already knew I was coming so our words were short and she told me the room I was in. Lucky me, I get a room of five of her top students, I don't know whether I should be afraid, or look at this as an incentive. Either way, it's a room full of girls, how bad can I be right?

I walk to this room number that Faris Wheel gave me and what a relief I don't have to deal with people on my first day, well until about five or six minutes after I came in, I'm guessing some of my roommates entered in the room. Another Blondie, I think this is the one Brandon talks about constantly…and normally when he does I want to punch him in the mouth. But anyway, a girl with long blonde hair, a green shirt and an orange skirt walked in, along with a posse of a girl with black pigtails and jeans and a redhead with a blue and yellow shirt and jeans, you guessed it, all of them wore wedges. They stopped to stare at me, I stopped and stared at them. As I stepped back they stepped forward more and more.

"Errr, is there something wrong here?" I asked trying not to be rude after what happened with Flora and of course the Blondie responded first.

"Just what the heck do you think you're doing in here? This is our dorm room…and more importantly this is an all-girls school! Leave!" her hands began to glow yellow, so I guess that was my calling to get ready for something huge, but just to aggravate her a bit…

"Ehhh, I kind of like it here" I looked around the doors trying to look for a room as showy as her and tried to open it, I'm so glad these knobs are made of metal. "This room especially, it has everything. Mirror next to the bed, walk in closet. All it needs is a sky light" I aimed my hands at the roof of her room and shot my magnetic pulses at the ceiling having it crumble over all of the set up. I laughed at the angry look in her eyes and was ready to fly.

"That does it, I'm not paying for that and you're so cleaning that up when I get my hands on you" she turned into a fairy and shot some weird beam of energy at me. I released my metallic wings and quietly said the chant behind them. The light ray hit my wings and slid me back a little but all and all it was scattered around my body and out the roof.

The girl summoned a staff and held it towards me while the other two watched on the side, it seemed like they didn't know who to side with.

"Okay, start talking, Why are you here?" she thrusted that pole thing at me like that would intimidate me. I began to get up to my feet and opened my wings having the reflection of all of that light back fire into her eyes.

"I'll talk, but you have the wrong one if you're trying to threaten." I pulled my wings on my back folding them out of the way. "My name is Quince; I am the Warrior of Lunarus Lobious and soon heir of the throne. I am here for the same reason you are, to get an education is all I need." Finally the redhead spoke

"So if you're here for education, why not go to…"

"Red Fountain, I know, I already tried. Turns out, I have too much magic energy so much that, well one it shatters. Secondly, if I use one of those pathetic weapons, then I will be weakening myself trying to channel my ability through that thing. I'm in this room specifically because Ms….Fara Faucet told me this is the room I'm staying in throughout the school year, until they add a new wing on here that will have a room specifically for me." The Blondie laughed

"So you're a guy fairy?" she laughed harder and I glared evily

"Keep chuckling and I'll make sure your closet has a sky light too…" she shut up. "Now there's good news and bad news for you Blondie. Good news is, my ability can get this fixed in no time at all, bad news is your room is the only room with a second bed…in other words I'm your roommate" I snapped and all of the debris in the room was cleared out and replaced, it looked spotless. "Blondie I don't have a problem with you for two reasons. One, I never did anything to you; you never really did anything to me. Secondly, because you're this Stella girl that my boy Brandon has been talking about so much. I'll be out of your way, I like being in the woods anyway. It's the only place I can relax without waking up with metal slapping me in the face."

"Ok fine, but why do you need the room if you'll be in the woods?" she asked throwing her hands on her hips in victory

"Because if Ms. F comes in here and I'm not here, she will assume I transferred to Cloud Tower, so I need to keep a pretty normal profile around here…wow that's something that will never happen, okay normal for a fairy." I looked at Stella, as she still gave me a sour look from being in a room with another person. I don't know what Brandon sees in her other than a pretty face, but that could always be that Flora girl, or the double pigtails, or even Redhead here.

"Well my name is Musa, it's kinda cool to have a new guy in the group, literally" she said with a smile on her face, out of all of them she's probably the most friendly.

"I agree, my name is Bloom. Our other two roommates are in that room Flora and Tecna."

"Bloom! What if they didn't want to be introduced" Stella is still being sour about this whole idea of sharing a room I guess.

"It's fine, I have met them earlier today, or at least Flora. Tecna I took a quick glimpse at, she must be the pink haired girl with the track suit correct?"

"Yeah, that's her. Did you want to talk with her or something?" Bloom asked walking towards their room without even me giving an answer

"No no, it's fine. I heard they were working on a new potion and I don't want to eavesdrop. I should get unpacked." I walked away and unfolded my wings noticing they were very dull and quickly looked for some metals to match with, I grabbed Stella's hair dryer and it gave me just enough shine to fly without splattering my face. As I lifted my bags up on the balcony, I also was planning a design for another closet, knowing that Stella wouldn't share hers. On another side I saw Flora needing help with her studying. Being the Prince Charming I am…or at least a knight in shining armor, that I can keep track of for sure, I lifted up to her window and eased myself inside.

"So, I'm guessing there's a Potionology quiz tomorrow. Let's see what you know." Again I sneak behind her and say this, although I think this time she was preparing for it.

"You know you could use a door." She said in a smart alecky tone

"Yeah, I could…but I have wings. It's a perfect night for flying, why not take advantage of it. Besides, doors are boring." We both laughed as I floated over top of the bed pretending to sit, she giggled and pulled my down so I was actually sitting on a mattress and not air. At first our conversations were about the quiz but then we just sat there and tried to get to know each other

"So finally I meet the one with a leveled head in this twisted school." I say as I sigh in relief

"I would've never thought you were a fan of the quiet ones, you seem so…"Flora looks down puzzled and trying to find the right words

"Random, arrogant, hot-headed, and many more that do not mean anything near the word calm." Found the right words

"Well, yeah I just thought you would like Stella or Musa more than me…as friends of course! I mean not to say we would never date but I mean if you want I…" I placed my finger over her mouth trying to shush her.

"I understand what you're saying. Musa's to loud, and Stella is a figure head. Bloom seems more relaxed. Either her or Tecna would be my picks for friends. Of course you're on the list too, just saying you're not alone there, well…" she placed a finger over my lips now

"My turn…" she giggled. I chuckled with her, that's something we both have in common; we're both nervous people when it comes to talking and expressing emotion. "I'm just not used to people looking for me because, well it always seems like I bore people when I talk. Like no one cares to listen and I feel like I have accepted that way too soon, and because of that I isolate myself." She began slowly shifting her head downwards and at an angle away from me.

"Well at least you had people to talk to. I was always the outcast in a bunch. Even to this day, I'm the -only boy in an all-girls academy. I'm a guy fairy; It's always something that always makes me stand out so much more than the average person. I've always wanted someone that can just comfort me and say it's ok every now and then, but there hasn't been." I stopped and sighed so that I didn't ramble on forever.

"I just wish that someday the perfect person can just become my knight in shining armor." She said as I was still looking back into my past. When she said shining armor I turned into my form.

"Well the shining armor piece is definitely there, I don't know if want to be a Knight over a prince, but does a Warrior count?" she giggled. I looked at the clock noticing it was midnight and I has to set up my sleeping dummy for Ms. F soon. "Flora look at the time, having us up this late." I took her hand and kissed it like I was a true knight in shining armor for her and then kissed her cheek like a normal person and flew out the window into my room. I then set up the dummy and went out into the woods…

Quince: "Hey Icy…long time no see right?"

Icy: "Agree, long time no see. How have you been doing with your research on the fairies?"

Quince: "Pretty well, they all trust me except for one and that's only because I'm staying in her room."

Icy: "Excellent, excellent. I didn't think you would get your hands dirty like that Quincy."

Quince: "Why do you want me doing this again?"

Icy: "We need to find a way to eliminate those fairies once and for all."

Quince: "This is only the second chapter, there's plenty of time to do that. Let me get more of their trust and then come in for the finishing blow"

Icy: "Fine, but be careful with that kissing stuff, remember who your girlfriend is."

Quince: "Remember who your boyfriend is, this will be a cakewalk if it's done correctly. Tomorrow there's a survival field trip and I'm paired with Flora, so once I get a lot of her trust then it's just matter of rumors and gossip."

Icy: "I hope you don't plot this cynically when we date, that brain of yours scares me."

Quince: "Well I'm blocking up for the night, see you in chapter 3, Night Cold Heart.

Icy: Night my Knight in Shining Armor.

_Keep reading! Chapter 3 will be the one where all the action starts snowballing in. Hearts will be crushed, lives will be saved, and Friendships grow stronger as love becomes weaker._


	3. Survival

Winx Club FanFic 3

_Previously on this BionicSeahorse Production, our protagonist finds a love interest with the girl Flora, while secretly dating Icy, one of the senior witches from Cloud Tower. Another journey begins with a survival skills test as a fairy, Flora and Quince are paired together in the woods for as long as their sanity is intact. Quince now has to choose between following his overpowering witch girlfriend to crush Flora, or become one with Flora and never speak with Icy again._

_Before this starts I first like to thank my followers on this story. You guys really keep the drive for me to keep doing! This story this will be the longest one so far, but there probably will be more this length so please bear with me :D! Secondly, this is a fan based Winx Club Story, meaning most of this stuff you might not agree with but, I added to give the story a little more interest for both women and men alike. Thirdly, there's almost a Ben 10 styled sequence in this story for my character, It was the only thing that came to my head when I thought guy character so PM me if there are things I should tweak and re-vamp. Other than that, Thanks for reading and enjoy the story!_

Day 1:

"Good Morning class, I have two announcements before I split the class into groups of two or three. First, as you all can tell, we have a new student working with us today. His kind is very rare, they're known as Alchemic Angels, male fairies that base their attacks off of powerful elements or force around them and normally use their wings to channel that power. Do not underestimate this man, although he is attending this school, he only attends because Red Fountain equipment is too weak for his wavelength and every one of their weapons or other equipment is shattered by immediate contact. Now that that rumor is squashed, please be careful in these woods, this area is filled with many creatures that have to goal to kill anything in sight. So it really will be the most intense "Survival of the Fittest" test you will ever have here in Alfea. And now here are the pairings…(fast forwarding to the people you care about) Stella and Musa…Bloom and Tecna…and lastly Flora and Quince. Good luck to you all, your performance as a team will also be a good portion of this grade so try not to kill each other." As soon as that was said the hologram projection, turned off and everyone panicked to find their partners as well as had a little bit of time to gossip about me, like i wasn't four feet away from every one. Flora found me in the crowd; she was carrying an awkward plant that looked like a Venus Fly Trap with Angelina Jolie lips on it. She also carried her backpack which was filled with tons of plants and seeds, all the food and gardening she could need. She hugged me, and walked behind me and began to push me into the woods.

"Come on, budge Quince" She threw all of her force into my back, until she slipped and fell "What's wrong?" she gazed into my eyes, as I was toned into Icy's words wondering if I should follow them…uhhh deny! I blocked that girl from my mind and man did I feel freer than usual. I looked down and extended my arm to help Flora up.

"Sorry, I didn't get a lot of sleep last night and I sort of daydreamed a bit" I put my hand on my neck, rubbing across it like I was massaging it. "So from here to the camp site I set up is about two days, but as long as we find the river first and travel upstream, we should be able to find it, and survive a couple of days with fresh water, food and sunlight. As for shelter my wings can extend out to protect up to eighteen people so they should be a good enough tent for us until we make camp." I already planned for this trip ahead of time, thankfully I made it near water, with all the plants she brought, this little canteen wasn't going to cut it for the amounts of sanity I have.

"Fair enough, but does this area have sunlight?" Flora was puzzled; she began to walk into the woods as I followed behind answering her.

"I can always reflect the sunlight off my wings on to the plants that's not an issue. We have everything we need set up perfectly for us at the tents." I smiled and jogged behind her trying to catch up. Very soon after all the madness, we hit the river and from there walked up stream until we were tired of walking. We were both exhausted, she was still standing up leaning on a tree to keep herself balanced. I could tell she was very dehydrated, just like the plant lover she is. I walked over to the tree and leaned my back against it. "Hey, did you pack a swimsuit?" yeah that doesn't sound perverted at all –sarcasm-

"No, was I supposed…" before she had time to finish I nudged her into the stream, her face lit up beyond imagination, and she glared at me for revenge, but with a playful grin on her as well. She tried to get out but she was soaked completely that I had to help her out, she couldn't pull me in, I was practically double her weight, and then some. She was smart to wrap some vines around her feet and swing me in with her. From there it was a splash war, filled with laughter and us being stupid, and for once it felt like I was enjoying my life. We both walked out as soon as the sunset was starting to hit, so far so good. No signs of the witches, no creatures, just Flora's plants, Flora, Me and the wings on my back. Luckily that night it was raining, Less maintenance with the plants that night, both of us just sat under the canopy of my wings staying dry and allowing the runoff to sprinkle over top of the plants.

"Well I have to admit, for a test on survival, this is the most fun thing I have ever done since I was…I don't know seven maybe." I said just to start some type of conversation.

"I've never been so close with nature than I am during this test. And I'm glad I'm doing this with someone who knows how to work with these situations pretty well." She moved in closer to me not really touching me though, just closer.

"I'm glad to just be with you in any situation." Bad pick up line alert. Everyone take cover, things are about to get real.

"You just thought of that didn't you." She said with a slightly irritated tone

"Yeah too shallow, I know…I didn't expect the love scene yet."

"So you don't like me…"  
>"What the…how do women go to this question from any situation? Yes I do like you, in fact I love y…you did that on purpose didn't you…?" all she did was grin in a sign of a victory, and try to shuffle backwards so I didn't catch up to her, but I'm too quick for her reaction time and I pulled her back into the wings. Amazingly when I did that lightning struck right in the spot she stood, or tried to stand.<p>

"…You just…saved my life?" she looked confused, she knew something was up and so did I, that looked like it was planned that way. I shook my head at her to tell her that was not my intention, and that lightning bolt was way too spot on to be regular lightning. _Did Icy really get that pissed when I blocked her? I guess I'll check in._

_Quince: Yeah yeah, I got the memo what's wrong now?  
>Icy: Why aren't you executing that fairy! She should be wiped by now!<br>Quince: Look, I attend this school, so I don't want a bad reputation around me for killing off a fairy. Let alone the coolest one out of all of them.  
>Icy: Please tell me you are NOT falling for a dumb fairy over ME!<br>Quince: Wish I could cold heart, wish I could.  
>Icy: You made a huge mistake trying to double cross me! We'll see how cool this fairy is when she's electrocuted into the next millennium!<br>Quince: Wow, have Stormy do all of your dirty work for you. You're just all talk and you use those close to you as pawns. I really thought we would actually be able to work out, now I realize that witches only love to take out hate on others. This isn't a game of chess, snap back to reality and let this sink in. We. Are. Done._

I blocked my thoughts before she had time to respond again, I know something crazy will happen between them and I, but I want to enjoy this moment with Flora for right now. It was time to sleep so I pulled my wings over her like a blanket and we fell asleep.

Day 2:

Waking up was a hard thing so do and the worst strain on my wings I have ever endured. There was so much pressure added, that a pressing of her body was embedded in my wings. Flora rose to her feet pretty quickly and stretched everything she had before beginning the walk again.

"Flora, wait. I have to warn you the witches are after us two." I looked down in shame, slowly getting uo and stretching my wings.

"Why us, how do you know this?" from that point on all of the happiness I remembered in her body, faded away.

"Well…because…-sigh- It goes like this. Before I knew you, or Red Fountain, Cloud Tower, any of it, I met Icy in a local restaurant in Magix. It wasn't planned to start something special, all I did was fill in the extra chair that was at her table. Pretty soon after, we got to know each other and in a nutshell we've been dating until I broke up with her last night. She's definitely one to hold a grudge for a while, so I advise you to stay on your toes." Flora looked dead; she didn't know how to respond to that. Honestly, I don't blame her. The boy of her dreams (just go with the flow on that one) dates a witch, the lips of angel, now stained by the pawns of Satan.

"Quince…how could you…?" her eyes began to water up

"I didn't know she was a witch. I didn't know magic existed until about 4 months ago. Icy and I have been dating for almost two and a half years now. I didn't know!"

"Two and a half years and magic never came up…and you live in a city called MAGIX?"

"I was living on Lunarus most of the time thank you very much. I took visits here because it's the ideal vacation spot on our planet."

"How do you not notice she was a witch even with the 4 months' notice?"

"Because I didn't think that would matter in this society, until I read on the rules, never interact with the students of Cloud Tower…then it hit me."

"You mean like this" she slapped me, like any normal girl would do after being pissed off. She then stomped her feet into the ground and sighed. "Well, unlike her I don't hold grudges too often. So here's the thing, I'm going to treat you normally. But, if get hurt or any of my plants are damaged by this feud, I'm telling Ms. Faragonda that you left me here on purpose and she will fail you. Got it?"

"Wow…so much for not holding a grudge, I'm not God ok. I won't be able to save you from everything and have you be that annoying damsel in distress. If we're doing it that way you're helping me out. And Flora…Let's ponder this for a sec…The same day I get to know you is the day I break up with her what do you think the reason for that is?" I walked away feeling all amazing and empowered "The tent is up this way, we can make it in one day if there are no disturbances."

"Fine by me, Lead the way."

"Yep, since I have to protect you…"I threw her on my back and extended my wings, "I'm playing hero my way" and I flew with her on my back. She clung onto me, but I don't know if that was a sign of love or a sign of "Don't drop me, and if you do and I'm still alive, you're going to die immediately"…I took it as both. I sensed she was still angry at me, but she accepted that men are fails at life and we make mistakes. Even I knew that I should've told her before the incident that Icy was my girl…key word there is was and I'm damn proud of it. After six hours of flight we find the tent in record time, I thought it would be later than this when we got to the tent, it was only midnight. Flora was tired however, so we decided to sleep in early

Day 3:

I wake up, and still no sign of Icy, Darcy or Stormy…oops spoke too soon. Lightning Bolt! I look up, and Stormy looking better than ever –sarcasm- floating above me.

"Flora, stay in the tent, they're here. Even in the blackest darkness, I call upon my silver angel to shine forever light!" I transformed into my shining angel and glared at Stormy. She chuckled, it was the most annoying chuckle ever, it snorted and everything. It was ugly.

"You know that Metals attract lightning right?"

"Look, I already had a bad break up, I don't want a horrid start up either" I said in an ominous tone toward her "Alchemic Needles" My feathers shot out at a rapid rate blowing my hair forward as if it were a vacuum in front of me. Stormy dodged and threw down a tornado. But since I'm made of metal it didn't do anything, I was too heavy.

"Ya know Wind and metals aren't really companions either." Slightly mocking Stormy

"It wasn't intended for you"

"…**** Flora!" I swooped down and wrapped my wings around the tent, trying not to let it get sucked up. That tornado ended and out of nowhere Darcy appeared shooting those ray disc things of purple. Those were reflected back way too easily and Stormy was acting weaker…They're packing up for Icy. "Flora…Flora, wake up!" I yelled at her, she finally opened those beautiful brown eyes of hers

"What's going on?" she wiped her eyes and I dragged her out the tent in fury

"That…" I pointed up to Icy, Darcy and Stormy "Flora, take cover, I don't want you getting hurt" I was being serious but she thought I was mocking her from yesterday. "Look Flora, I really don't have time for this, I do love you and I'm having the courage and brains to tell you get away while you can. I know, that me not saying I love Icy, beforehand is pissing you off but... Flora I just don't want to lose you as a friend, girlfriend, acquaintance, Mistress, whatever. I can't stand to lose you in my life, it's only been five days and I'm head over heels for you. Please do me a favor, as someone who really truthfully cares. Leave now; I don't want you getting hurt."

"And that's the same reason why I'm staying…" she grinned. That was the most beautiful and most remembering grin I'll probably ever see in the history of my life.

By the time I finished saying all of that, Icy was pissed the **** off. Her skin was blue, that's how much ice she has stored up. She blasted at me a paragraph of curse words and it made perfect sense. I was impressed…but then she raised her hand in the air and a spiraling blue ball of energy was formed…it grew larger and larger and then she needed two hands to control it _(From the editor: that's what she said)_. This thing I could tell, would do a lot of damage to anyone who was hit by it. After charging it for five minutes, instead of being smart and attacking while she was charging, she aimed it straight for Flora.

"If you won't kill it, I will myself!" Icy chanted as that ginormous sphere turns into an icicle planning to impale anything standing in front of it. Instinctively, I jumped in the way of the ice spike thing, pushing Flora straight into the grou… I look down.

"Not…on my…watch." I fell to my knees trying to reform some metal over it to slice it, or at least stop the bleeding.

"You are so weak…" without letting her finish I said…

"You wouldn't…say that…if…you were in Flora's…Shoes…"I yelled out. Flora looked into my direction and ran over to me

"Quince! Oh my God, are you…well of course you're not ok. I'll call help over, or maybe I have a…" I put a finger over here lip.

"This was...the last thing…I was to do before…I became a prince…Throw my life away…for the one I love." I was grabbing the ice spike and slowly pulling it out of my body…all six feet that drove through.

"Stop don't do that! You'll just bleed more, and die quicker. I can help you, just Please….hang on…Please…" she began to cry.

"Flora…" I glared into her eyes "Do you really think the main character dies off that quick?" pulls out the ice spike and throws it in the river. Stands up, and is a little shaky when doing so, grabs my balance and chants my ,what you Winx Club fans call "Enchantix form" pledge.

"Heal all wounds, forget all pains. Alchemic Angels, create forever stains!" _(From the Editor: This is the part where s*** goes down. And where Cascada plays Everytime We Touch in the background as Quince changes. The background first zooms into a single cell in the human body, and then changes into a molecular looking structure. The image zooms out the background of Ag, the chemical name for silver. Quince then steps out of the silver letter "G" and stands perfectly in the middle. It zooms into every accessory, first zooming into his clothing which looks like a hooded robe with golden lining. Starts off with a cluster of the symbol Au for gold and then flashes to an all grey cloak with a golden trim around the hood and neck. Then zooms into his shoes which formed by a cluster of the symbol Al for aluminum and turn into sandals. Then it zooms into his necklace which is the Eye of Horus, the pupil having an Red gem to represent it, with a complete gold trim for the eye line, which later fades to only one eye and the iris of that eye turns a vivid red color similar to a pyrote garnet. Finally his wings fold out multiple times to almost resemble bat wings and he removes his hood to reveal his face in bandages, which is later revealed that his whole body is in bandages and the robe acts more like a cloak or a shroud over his body –return to the story) _Thanks BionicSeahorse. Anyhow, I stand still and quiet waiting for the witches first strike…

_STAY TUNED IN AND READ THE FIRST EPIC BATTLE OF QUINCE AND ICY (Only on "DISNEY XD" Haha) I will be posting the next part of this next week, as well as start a Kingdom Hearts Mega Crossover(each chapter is a different crossover) and I will also create my stories for my Naruto and Bleach OCs so look out for those as well. Until next post, Bless you if you sneezed, and remember who to call when Vegeta's goin' Down. GHOST NAPPA! _


	4. Reactions

WINX CLUB FANFIC 4

_Previously on BionicSeahorse Productions, Quince was just impaled by a ginormous ice spike and is still standing, now he went into his secondary form and comes for revenge against Icy. Will he hold on?_

_I know it has been a while since I posted stuff and to be honest…I forgot about his until I was looking through my documents realizing "PEOPLE ACTUALLY LIKE THIS STORY! LET ME NOT PISS THEM OFF!" So yeah, here it is. Fanfic number 4…I honestly thought people would stop reading after 2. Anyway This one is a short chapter so enjoy :D!  
><em>_

So now that the flashy animation stopped I look at Icy, and she looks back at me. Stormy and Darcy fly out of the way to Flora, but I swing my hands downward having the metal in the tent capture them like a net and then encase them in a cocoon of metals. While doing so, i continually glared at Icy with only one eye which is a deep scarlet red.

"It's only you…and me now…" I replied to break the silence as the wind blow my cloak in an off set direction

"No, it will just be me Quince." She said with a demented grin… she was starting to annoy me now. She thrusted her hand forward and shot out a ray of ice, I simply moved my neck to the right and let it pass by me and chuckled at her failure. She shot another with her left hand and I moved in the exact same way but to the opposite side. Then she fired from both hands, I yawned and ducked.

"Is it my turn? Too late" I slung my hands outward from my cloak, having I spread wide open revealing my full body wrapped in silver bandages with a zigzag trim around each in black. Out from my cloak shot out tons of blades that looked like they were formed out of nothingness into the at Icy, she tried to dodge but two of them hit her high heels and sliced them off, one cut her hair, one cut her skirt completely off and same as her shirt and one of her bangles fell off with it all. She glared back in amazement

"What the heck did you do to yourself?" She replied clinging her fingers into a tight fist and having a slight growl under my breath

I responded with an echo on my voice that sounded demonic and distorted "I'm just not holding back anymore…is that so wrong?" I closed my eye playfully to show her I was laughing; I then lifted my left arm with the cloak on it "Gallium surge…" A stream of, what looked like melted metal, jetted out from my cloak in the form of what appeared to be snakes each with the eye of Horus on the same side that Quince had his reveal eye, the left side. The snakes then grabbed Icy by her limbs, and pulled her closer, rendering Icy powerless. We were face to face…

"Can you make this any easier…geez. Try again and this time…actually fight me. This was boring" I glared into her eyes noticing a lot of fear in hers. I released her from the snakes and nodded attempting to say "you have the first move" . When she finally understood the gesture she throw ice ball things at me. I didn't know how to react other than to move quick enough for me to sneak behind her and capture her with my wings.

"Ok this is pathetic. I'm giving effort and you're holding back on me. Stop BS-ing me! Remember all of those times when you said you would show full commitment no matter how stupid or dangerous it was? What happened to that?" I floated back to the ground and released her from the grip. Tears fell from her face and she spoke

"That all left, when you left me…" she clinched the ground making claw markings. I laughed at her

"Haha, so you are telling me that if I walked to you the first day we met and challenged you to a fight you wouldn't take the offer?" interrogating her and having my arms folded while saying so. There was no response "Well? Would you?"

"…Y-yes…"

"So what the heck is the difference now? Just because I had a little outfit change, show some new power and actually put my foot down when I'm talking to you? I don't know why I was threatened by you. You're all talk, all show, but not knowing a thing about the game. It's over Icy, and I mean it. I don't like you, your posse, your attitude, your school, your…anything! Do yo-" Flora stood up and put her hand over my mouth to silence me before I finished to show me that Icy was crying harder than I've ever seen her. I didn't know what to do to help her, so I just walked away and said "You know I can't handle tears. I'm going. Flora tell Wiz that I used a compass to get out, something against the rules. I need some time." Icy was infuriated by that statement, which I pictured it better in my head.

"You need time Quince, you need time? How can you say those words so casually when I'm the one that had me heart ripped out?" I cut her off

"I thought you said you were bi curious…" I chuckled knowing that would agitate her and continued walking. Once I started walking I never looked back, she never stopped me and I felt accomplished until I realized…how will Flora react? How will any of the school react? How will my family react? Will _I_ react to it?


	5. Dreams Are All I See, Don't Wake Me

Winx Club FanFic 5

_Previously on BionicSeahorse Productions, Quince is officially through with Icy, his EX-girlfriend. Now his decision haunts him and he feels as if things will go awfully now that she is gone. How will he cope with the drama?_

_And here it is numero cinco! I really thank everyone who stayed in tune to this for this long and I might split this chapter into a "part one" and "part two" situation. So we'll see how this will pan out. So Chapter 5 Part 1 begins!_

As I walk back to Alfea, questions begin spiraling in my head. What will I do now that Icy is gone? What will I do now that one girl has seen my Alchemic Angel form? It's completely forbidden for anyone other than Lobions to see an Alchem-Angel. If my father finds out, will my position be revoked? Yeah, if you haven't noticed, I scripted that little ice spike transformation thing to act all sly for Flora, but my cockiness might be the death of me if I even think of going back to Lunarus. I think I might just start over, back to the very beginning of it all. Re-choose my power, have a new name, move to a new city. In fact, our power lets us; I can probably get a sex change if I want to…I mean it's painful but anything to just make people forget I existed. I know everyone is like "why are you hurt up? Icy is the one dying here of frustration" and I understand that but the problem is, none of that was supposed to happen. Ok so now here is the little educational portion of the story where everyone goes "…damn…just damn that was well thought out." We, as people of Lunarus, are branched out into social classes that are normally given code names base of a religious practice. You have the Testaments, The Wiccans, Stars of Daniel, Angels, Daemons, Death Gods, and Holy Hierarchy. Now out of those classes, the only ones that can "cross" marry, which is basically breaking the ranking of people to marry or too mate and socialize with, are Angels and Holy Hierarchy. Now in that case, which by the way I am because my Mother is an Angel and my Father is raised in the Holy Hierarchy, the children of that cross have to follow a set of rules in order to achieve a kingship, or acceptance into the royal family. They are:

If you are not in the army of Angels you must attend school for 4 years

The child must have a weapon of their choice as defense

The child must bring back a woman not of our planet

Their Angelic maximum must never be shown outside of Lunarus Lobious

If there are two or more children and one of them happens to be female, the male(s) child(ren) uses the sister as a Queen until a mate is found, which then the female may make a royal family with the class she wishes.

Now, so far, rule one I have not done, rule two I have complete, rule three is lost, rule four is broken, and rule five I just don't want to do…my sister is the reason why I left that planet for school. Now within that it would be a smarter move for me to immediately run off to Lunarus and act like I was there the whole time and an imposter breached Magix, but my dad is a fricken genius and my mom was a soldier, so lying through everything isn't an option. I need to go to school but at the same time the rules never explained when I needed four years of school.

I continue walking to Alfea and the first thing I notice is everyone jumping for joy in the main yards of the school.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked trying to keep a low profile but exclaimed under my breath so that someone could hear me. When I said that, all of the girls looked to my direction and made me surf across their hands, as the cheered with excitement.

"Gah! Damnit put me down, how the heck can you girls even pick me up? I weigh more than this whole planet!" Of course that was a major exaggeration, but if I change the density of my metals, which I can do once I become a part of the royal family, I can make this planet into a black hole.

"Did you slay them?" all of the girls responded at the same time, then continued chanting it, and I was engulfed into the mob, until that last little ray of light was blacker than the color black. I then see four pairs of glowing red beams. The light regains, and I see a figure of my father, mother, Flora, and Icy's head floating above me, the red beams were eyes. They all then talk down to me, "Baptize" they chant over and over. Baptism is a ritual similar to a gas chamber, mixed with getting amnesia. It's the worst thing that can be done on that planet, killing you without killing you. There are no such things as prisons, abortions, death penalties, or anything like that, because none of the townspeople are defiant enough for the need of those things. The only charge is banishment form the town, or the Baptism, and baptism is only used if you defy the laws of the royal family.

Flora's head followed me, laughing insanely then bite me in half, waking me up with her giving me CPR.

"Quince, are you ok?" she replied, after she saw my eyes flutter open and closed a couple of times. I raise up slightly to notice that I was passed out at the gates of the school, and the mob of girls in the dream wasn't a dream until them lifting me and stuff, but instead was them running over to try to catch me or for me to seek medical attention. I put my hand on my head and shook my head side to side to stop the dizzying feeling I had from raising up to quickly.

"Uhn…Yeah, I think I'm fine." I look down at my stomach seeing if the ice spike wound was real, and surely enough it was the scar was glowing, well reflecting the light from the sun to help it heal faster. I looked back to notice the trail of blood from the wound. I had thought that when I went into my Alchem-Angel form it would heal all of my wounds quicker, but I guess it didn't. Flora and Musa walked over and helped me up to a hospital bed to make sure that the risk of me passing out again was minimal.

"Well, I'm glad you didn't go with the generic 'What happened?' response when you woke up." Musa said with a light smile, I chuckled like I was in pain and started to cough, Flora held my hand and looked into my eyes. I nodded to her to say 'I was fine' and smiled as if to say 'not to worry'. Wait…I forgot there's another rule when It comes to the royal family. If a child is injured, the family must come to make sure (s)he recovers and to respond to his/her desires. Oh joy, I get to see my father and mother, I wonder how they will respond to this…

_Next Story on BionicSeahorse Productions, the wait is finally over. Seeing Quince's family in the story, how will he respond when he sees them, how will they respond when they see him? Stay tuned and read Chapter 5 Part 2: Reunion?_


End file.
